Life and Times of Harry James Potter
by Astiar
Summary: Harry's life story told by his wife and children. Begins with Harry's funeral.
1. Death of a Good Man

AN: Starts out a little sad

"We have gathered here today to send off one of this worlds greats. I would like to read a few words he prepared before his passing." John Colcannod told the assembled mourners. He was a long time family friend and priest.

John cleared his throat and discreetly wiped his eyes. "Dear friends, family and all you dammed reporters that sneaked in." This caused a few wet chuckles from the crowd. "I know you will mourn me even if I ask you not to. I have lived a long full life. I ask that you remember all the happy times in my life not dwell on the unfortunate.

To my children I believe I have done right by you, in raising you to be good women and men. I hope that I have spoiled my grand children rotten yet instilled in you a since of justice and honor that will see you through the most difficult times. And to my great-grand-children, I have not gotten to hold or love you near long enough. But I will be watching over you and I will do all I can to see you grow up strong and happy. To my dear friends, some of you I leave behind but others I will be joining on the other side. Those of you left know that we will be preparing the afterlife for when you join us. Which should be many, many years from now. Lastly to my dear beloved. You have stood by me and loved me long before I understood what love was. You looked at the wizarding world's savior and just saw me. You have always just seen me. You my love will never be without me for even though death has parted us you still carry my heart. And I shall keep yours until we can be reunited again.

Keep light and hope in your hearts always and when your time comes do as I have and great death as though he is an old friend. I will be waiting for all of you so that we may begin our next great adventure." John choked out the last bit. There was hardly a dry eye to be found as it seemed the whole world mourned the loss of a great man.

After the ceremony the whole Potter clan, along with Harry's closest friends, reconvened at Potter Manor. As every one was talking about the service and what a good man Harry was one little grand daughter found the Lady Potter standing alone in his office.

She looked around at all the lovely glass figurines. "Grand mama? What are all these figures for?" She asked looking up at the elder lady.

Lady Potter turned and smiled down at the child. She had tears in her eyes but wasn't crying, Harry wouldn't want her to cry. "These are memories." She told the girl. Not noticing that some others had come to the study door. "In these past years your Grand Pa has been losing his memories. So I found or had crafted these glass trinkets to remind him of his greatest adventures."

The girl looked wide eyed around the room in awe. Every available surface seemed to be over flowing with the 3-5 inch figures. Her eyes finally settled on a group of 3 beautifully crafted dragons. "Can you tell me Grand Mama? Can you tell me the story of every trinket?"

There were several agreeing voices from the door way. It seemed most of the family had come to look in his office and just stayed watching the two. Lady Potter laughed. "Alright. Everyone grab a figure or 2 and lets take them to the grand living room." She stated. She reached way in the back, grabbing one figure that was hidden completely behind it's brothers and other nick knacks.

Once everyone was settled in what was once a ballroom but was now a giant living room littered with coaches and chairs of all shapes and sizes. All the mismatched pieces shouldn't fit together but some how they did. Much like the people in them. They were all so different, coming from all walks of life but they were brought together by one extraordinary man.

Lady Potter cleared her throat. "IF we are doing this it will be in chronological order. This..." She said looking down at the figure in her hand. "This is the beginning of the Life of Harry James Potter." She told them holding up a small glass rune stone with sowilo rune carved in it. "This is how the Boy Who Lived was created." 

An: Leaving it there till next time.


	2. Sowilo

AN: Don't own. Fair warning: I will be changing some portions of the story line to fit my needs.

Guesses and thoughts on who Lady Potter is are welcome.

"It all started not with Harry Potter... or any Potter for that matter. The tale of my Harry's life starts with Sirius Orion Black...

Sirius Black was the secret keeper for the Potters. But on May 1st 1981 he was captured by death eaters and tortured for two strait weeks. He would never ever speak of what happened during that time but he did confess to James in privet that he wouldn't have lasted one more day. He begged his best friend to change secret keepers because he was now compromised. If he was taken again he would sing like a lark.

This started the largest and loudest fight between the Potters in all the years Lily and James have known each other. James wanted to stay and fight choosing one of their friends to take Sirius's place. Lily wanted to take Harry and go to the other side of the world were people had never heard of Britain and Voldemort.

James finally talked... guilted Lily into staying. He brought up all the people that would die or join the monster if they were to leave the country. She wasn't happy and she let everyone that came anywhere near her know it. The death eaters began to show real fear when ever a teed off Lily Potter hit the battle field.

Lily agreed to stay but she had some conditions. One was that Sirius had to sneak into the Black family home and copy every book on protective wards, runes, rituals... everything. Secondly Peter, who James chooses as their new secret keeper, had to have a spell put on him as well. And third James had to buy her, her weight in chocolate covered cherries.

The spell she put on Peter was an area effect. If he should betray them he would be unable to do magic or lie if he was within a 10 foot radius of Harry. This way her son would have a bit of a fighting chance. She knew Peter was a coward and a crap shoot of a wizard. Past point blank range he couldn't hit the broad side of a barn. Much like a rat who's vision is terrible.

Once Sirius was able to acquire the books she demanded Lily poured herself into them. She read them as quickly and effectively as possible. She kept running notes in a never ending notebook. She kept at it till Harry's first birthday. That night she and James preformed a ritual she created to protect Harry. Should she or James die Harry would be safe from evil. Should they both die Harry would be surrounded by a shield. Should they die within 5 minutes of each other Harry would become nearly indestructible till he came of age. This was sealed with a sowilo written in each of their blood upon his brow. If the ritual was activated the rune would burn into the flesh but cause no pain. The stronger the protection the stronger the rune.

After the ritual Lily locked her research and all the copied books in a warded chest and had them sent to the Potter family vault so that none other than a Potter could use them.

On All Hallows Eve of 1981, Lily's protection came into play. She heard her husband be killed and knew there was no way out of the house. So she instead gathered Harry's things as quickly as possible, counting the seconds as she did. Lily was now on a time table. She had five minutes to die, the trick was she couldn't kill herself or it would void the ritual. If the dark prick killed her in the next 3 minutes 27 seconds then Harry would never have to worry about his safety.

She had everything gathered and placed the bottomless bag in Harry's crib. 2 min 31 sec. She could hear him right outside the door. She cast a reinforcing spell on the room so if Voldemort attacked and the protection reacted violently Harry wouldn't be buried in the rubble.

1 min 56 sec. He was just outside the door coming in. She shot a spell at him before releasing her wand as he cast an expelliamus.

46 sec. 'Stop gloating and kill me you bastard.' She thought furiously as she begged for Harry's life.

13 sec. Lily Potter died with a smile as the green curse sailed toward her. She may not live to raise her son but she would always be there protecting him.

There was a bright glow around the crib of the little brat that was foretold to defeat him. He didn't know the source of the magic but it soon wouldn't matter. He cast the killing curse once again. Only this time a brilliant blue shield manifested around the boy. When the curse hit the shield it bowed inward like rubber. Then it threw the curse back out with 3 times the force. The sliver of a soul left in the body of the dark lord along with said body and three-fourths the house were destroyed by the blast.

The young boy at the center of this catastrophe didn't know what to do so he started calling for his mother. That is were he was found over an hour later by a giant of a man with a scruffy beard and kind eyes. He picked up the child who had cried himself hoarse. The man took little Harry to meet Professor Dumbledore at number 4 Privet Dr, Surrey.

"That's how he got the scar. Not from some connection to the Dark wanker." Lady Potter told the assembled crowd. "He hated this one." Looking at the rune stone. "This memory was the hardest for him. Knowing that his parents died protecting him. And later learning that he was lied to about where it came from. Not that anyone knew the truth. Not until Harry took possession of the Resurrection Stone. But that is a much later story. 16 years latter to be exact."

AN: another chapter on the way. There will be a lot skipped for now about Harry's life with the Dursley's that will come up latter. This is being told by his wife through these significant nick knacks. So each chapter will be about the memory each figure represents. So some parts will be missing.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Potbellied Dudd

AN: If I was being paid for this I wouldn't work the crap job I have.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The family looked up at their elder. No one save her and one other good friend that had already left this world knew of the real story behind the scar. They were amazed at the love Lily Potter had for her son. And the genius that she displayed. They were not however surprised. All those in the family knew that Harry Potter had more capacity to love than anyone else could imagine. He cared for everyone even those that he couldn't stand to be around, he would still try and help.

"Which one is next Gran?" One of the teens asked. Most of the family under 25 just called her Gran or Grand Mama.

She smiled in her kindly way at the impatience of youth. She could see Harry in the boy. He was like that as a child. Young and reckless. Couldn't sit still for a moment. "Who has the small potbellied pig?" She asked.

"I do Mom." Her third daughter Mary said coming up to her. "This was always my favorite story. Do you mind if I retell it?"

"Of course dear. Though I may add a few parts. I dear say there were some things your father may have missed. He could be such a blind boy at times. I mean look how long it took him to ask for my hand." The older generation laughed with her. It was true. Harry had taken his sweet time in asking.

"Alright. Well for 10 years after his parents death Dad lived with Grandmother Lilly's non-magical sister Petunia. This is how he was reintroduced to the magical world." Mary said in her clear musical voice.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Petunia Dursley hated and disliked just about everything. She didn't like the hedges or grass to grow out of line. She hated when any neighbor had a party or gathering that was better then hers and above all things she hated her nephew Harry Potter. He was like a stain that would never come clean. So like all the other dirty rags she hadn't thrown out she tossed him in the attic to rot. She thought of putting him in the cupboard under the stairs but that was far to close to her guests for her liking. So up in the attic where even if there was a circus going on in his room they wouldn't hear a peep. There he could fester in his freakishness.

And the things he would get up to she would have scarcely believed. Harry was a clever and very sneaky boy. He had to be to avoid being punished for freakishness. He would sneak out of the attic at night using the window, since the attic door creaked and made enough noise to wake the dead, and then down into the kitchen to fix him something to eat. Or even out into the neighborhood to explore. One of Harry's biggest faults was his curiosity. It was insatiable. He had to know everything about everything. Why was the sky blue, why was the grass green, why did people only have hair on their heads? Those were only some of his questions. There were two questions that Harry wanted answered the most and those were the only ones he couldn't find satisfactory answers to. One was why could he do all these strange, 'freakish' things. The other was why couldn't the Dursley's love him?

He found out where is strange power came from on July 20th 1991. When he was asked to get the mail. There was a strange letter written on off white parchment that was addressed to him. In fact right to his room. Harry J. Potter, Attic, 4 Privet Drive, Surrey. On the back was a green wax seal with some kind of coat of arms. But Harry didn't recognize it. He had been interested in coats of arms for 3 weeks strait and had memorized all the ones of the British Isles. He also thought it was strange that there was no postage or return address.

Harry was caught there gathering wool. Just staring at the letter. His uncle had come to see what was keeping that daft brat. When he saw that he was staring at the letter like it was his own Vernon snatched it away. And looked it over. Opening the letter his face went from calk white to furious purple so fast it's a miracle he didn't pass out. He ripped the letter to shreds right there in front of Harry who was to flabbergasted to even react.

Then it happened again. Another letter in the morning. Then weird things started happening. Letters attacking the house, letters in eggs, owls surrounding them. It was all really odd. And Vernon was the oddest of all. He seemed to be having a mental breakdown. After near a week he took them all on a crazed fight. They made their way to a rundown shack on a pinnacle of rock out on the sea.

The Dusley's began to relax when there was no letter unexplainably waiting on them. They all headed to bed and Harry was left to find the most comfortable part part of the floor. He had packed his notebook and some clothes in his backpack before they left so he uses the clothes as a mattress and the bag as a pillow.

It was Harry's 11th Birthday and as was his tradition he stayed up to see it in. He looked at Dudley's watch in the gloom waiting for the hands to reach midnight. Just as they did the doors to the shack burst in knocked clean off it's hinges. In the door way stood a giant of a man. He had coal black hair, an equally dark fuzzy beard and two small eyes above his rosy cheeks. Harry was very unsure about him. He looked both scary and friendly, terrifying and kind. But the man either way seemed simple. Which was reinforced when his apologized and tried to right the door.

Harry sat back and enjoyed the show before him. Hagrid, that was the mans name, was livid with the Dursley's and the man was frightening when angry. He argued with them about Harry being a wizard and about a man named Dumbledore. But Harry just took it all in. He had a million questions but kept them to himself. He had always been forbidden to ask questions at their house. He was happy to learn about his parents and that his powers really were magic.

Harry couldn't help but burst into laughter when Hagrid gave Dudley a tail. "I was trying to turn 'im into a pig. Guess that's alls missin'"

Harry just laughed harder. He nearly had tears in his eyes. He was thrilled that Hagrid defended him from his family and was happy to get some form of payback for all those Harry Hunting sessions.

Once the Dursley's were shut up in the back bedroom and Harry realized Hagrid was kind and would answer him he asked lots of questions about magic and Hogwarts. He found out quickly that the large man was in no way helpful. He knew little and had trouble explaining what he did know.

Harry would just have to wait till tomorrow to get his answers. One thing he had gotten was the mans permission to stay at a wizarding hotel till the 1st to give his relatives time to cool down. He fell asleep and dreamed of how it would be to spend 3 weeks without the Dursley's.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Mary ended. She had them all enthralled, and the few interruptions and corrections gran had made hadn't taken from the story at all. No one that hadn't know Harry as a young boy would have ever guessed he was from such a neglectful home.

"Thank you Mary, you did a wonderful job." Lady Potter kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Oh yes my dear Harry lead a charmed life. But charmed and easy are two very different things. I know Harry learned, had and experienced many things people would give their lives to have done. But along with all that he was also put trough things that you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy. My dear husband taught me many things but the most difficult and most important was forgiveness."

She sighed and looked out one of the windows, every room had looks of windows and natural light. Harry hated being in tight closed spaces. While his room had a small window it didn't help much and he felt suffocated in that house. "But while he forgave easy he also believed in fair payback and just deserts. This only grew when he met the twins and learned the art of pranking." She smiled.

"You will all see some of his more ingenious pay backs later though. We are going in chronological order." The sly old fox told them.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

AN: Here's another one. Sorry it took so long I wasn't 100 percent on how far AU I wanted to go.

Thank you all for your responses. All positive so far I love it.


	4. Griphook and Ollivander

AN: More for you. I don't own anything save the AU bits, and even some of those have been taken from or influenced by other fanfics.

Has a somber beginning :,(

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

One of the children was about to ask for another story when a set of bells went off in the house. The whole family knew what they meant. The Potter's had raised their children by a very strict schedule. Their meals and bedtimes were nearly never late. This helped the children and the parents and had been continued by their kids and even some of the grandchildren.

There were few complaints as they all headed to the dining room where the house elves out did themselves. Lady Potter knew the elves had loved Harry like a son and missed him as much or more than all those gathered here today.

The meal was mostly pleasant, but also wet. Several people that hadn't been hit before were struck with grief whenever they turned to Harry's empty chair on her left. The room was much quieter than usual, even though it was fuller than it had been in years. No one commented on those that sobbed. Harry had always talked or laughed at the table. He made meals into festivities near every day. Even when he had a hard day or was feeling under the weather he still put on a smile and a happy face for them. The only time he didn't act happy, if he wasn't, was when it was just the two of them and they would take their meals in the kitchen with the elves.

Lady Potter was glad that the meal fell at this time. She knew they would enjoy the tale of Harry's first trip into Diagon. She hoped the next meal or bed time didn't fall after one of the difficult or horrible stories. She knew there were some. She also knew Harry had buried them in the back of the shelves so he never had to recall those times.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Once the meal was over and the heaviness of the affair lifted the younger members debated which trinket was next. There were several guesses. Some were for the figure of a male holding a wand, some of the glass rod that looked to be a wand, others guessed various things like a vial, or book, or even an owl. They even dragged the older ones into it. Really there were several that could have held the memory of that first time in the alley.

Lady Potter called them all to sit again. "Are you ready for the next chapter in a great man's life?" She asked

They were all nods and affirmatives. She just smiled.

"Now whom ever has the silver and bronze mining car bring it up." One of the young boys, her grandson that wasn't even 6, brought the piece forward. She looked at it for a long time. It was one of the few that she and Neville hadn't gotten him. Neville had been a great help with Harry's waning memory, since the man had had troubles in his early life. She knew they often joked about Neville giving Harry his forgetfulness.

The car was just a small Gringotts cart. It was as long as her finger and twice as wide. It had Gringotts engraved on the side and "To my dear old friend" written in Goblin, on the bottom. It was left to Harry when his friend Griphook had finally died at 271. Harry had been closer to that goblin than any save her knew. Well she supposed the kids knew, but many of them never thought about it. They were raised thinking goblins to be just like all people. They never saw what an unprecedented relationship the two had. And few other people spoke of the goblins so they never realized.

"Harry was about to renter the wizarding world for the first time in a decade, really for the first time in his whole life..."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Harry and Hagrid left early the next morning, just after an owl brought the paper. This incident taught Harry about post owls and the basic conversion of knutts to pounds. He would later learn that the conversion, at the time, was that 1GBP was almost equal to a sickle. Not including service fees for each exchange of course.

Harry had to help the gentle giant with the tube and all other times normal monies were involved. He was very disappointed with the Leaky Caldron and it's patrons mobbing him. He frowned at Hagrid for causing the mess, but he couldn't be angry with the man.

Their first stop was Gingotts. Harry was in awe of the grand structure. It was an architects dream. Harry could never properly explain why but from the moment he entered the bank he felt safe. For the first time in his life he didn't feel small, threatened or vulnerable.

Hagrid's terrible ability to keep a secret peaked his curiosity. He wanted to know what was in vault 713 and why it was so hush hush. He also wanted to know what fool asked Hagrid, who Harry doubted could keep a secret, to retrieve something so vital. This stank of a set up in Harry's mind. Hagrid was his first friend and he planed to defend the man as best as he could should who ever sent him try to use this errand to hurt the giant. Or frame him for the theft of whatever was in the vault.

Harry looked at Griphook, the goblin asked to show them to the vaults. He seemed not to like Hagrid much, but then again the goblins didn't seem to like any wizards much. But when they got to Harry's vault he explained the conversions of the 3 types of wizarding currency. It was a curt and almost snippy explanation but useful none the less.

Harry had learned the value of stretching a pound... or a galleon in this case, from his aunt who took pride in clipping every coupon and getting the best bargains at every sale. The highlight of Petunia Dursley's life was the day the grocer had to pay her 5 quid for her shopping. She had gone on about it for weeks afterward. Harry who until the moment his vault was opened had never had more than a few pence to his name at a time had learned to budget well.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Lady Potter stopped and looked about. There home was a work of art. Well crafted and beautifully decorated. But few would believe the cost. The home and all the priceless pieces that were tastefully arranged and rotated between their houses and the Potter vaults hadn't cost them a dime. They were all things the familys Harry was heir too had collected over the years.

She giggled lightly thinking of the troll leg umbrella stand that sat by the front door. It was ridiculous and macabre but Harry had loved it. One of the few pieces of Grimmauld they kept after Sirius passed. Her smiled turned sad as she thought of him. Sirius had been a father figure to so many of them. Not just Harry, but Neville, herself, even Susan Bones had looked up to the old dog. Lady Potter sought out a pair of bright blue eyes among the crowd. Ginny, her and Sirius had been so close. She knew the girl had gone to Sirius with things, feelings and worries she couldn't confess to her own father. That was one thing about Padfoot, he was a sly old dog and a prankster, oh yes, but also a good listener, a patient ear and an easy shoulder to cry on.

"Well that's how he first arrived in the wizarding world. Harry was so awkward and jaded, but so innocent and had such a soft heart back then." She told those gathered and listening. "There is another trinket which makes an appearance now, but has it's own tale latter. Which of you have a pencil box?" she asked

"I do Nana." Regulus... of course he would have it. He was a writer after all. Regulus brought the box forward. "What's in it Nana? I couldn't get the box to open." He looked so curious. Regulus may be her son but he so reminded her of the twins. Fortunately it was only in looks and not mischieviousness.

"That my dear is because your father sealed it. Inside this simple muggle box is a wand. Or should I say the fragments of a wand. Harry wanted to insure no one would ever get there hands on it again. So only his and one others blood combined and then used to draw a very specific set of runes can open the case. And anything that can break through the case would destroy the wand." She said proudly. "But that will all come in much latter. Back to the day in Diagon."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Harry had completed most of the required shopping and he had only two more stops for the day.

Hagrid left Harry in front of the tailor's shop to get his clothing while he headed of to get something. HE didn't say what. When Harry walked in there was another boy being measured as well. The boy was thin and blonde, pale as snow.

"Hogwarts my dear?" The lady behind the counter asked.

"Yes ma'am, my first year." He replied. She was a kind older woman with a soft smile and a fondness for children.

"Right this way son." She told him and placed him on a stool next to the blonde boy.

Once the seamstresses began taking measurements the blonde spoke. "So what house are you going to be in?" HE asked with out so much as an introduction. "I expect I'll be in Slytherin, it's for the best of wizards. No riffraff in there. Your parents are one of us aren't they." He continued not letting Harry get a word in. "It's nearly criminal if they aren't."  
>"I don't know what house I'll be in" Harry responded before the boy could say anymore. The lady working on his robe seemed to be angered by his comments and Harry had a feeling he had just saved the boy from a nasty poke with one of those pins. "I don't think it really matters I'll do my best no matter where I end up." He added both because he had no idea what the houses where and to get the arrogant boys mind off his other question.<p>

"I suppose that's true." The blonde responded. Just then the ladies finished with them both Harry having been more still taking less time than the other boy who had been moving and gesturing while talking. As they were headed to the counter the blonde saw Hagrid standing outside waiting. "I wonder what Dumbledore's lap dog is doing here? Besides fowling up the air with his half-breed stink."

Harry really wanted to deck the boy but refrained knowing from Dudley the if he was silent and gave no response the boy would leave faster. "I'll see you at Hogwarts." Harry said with a finality to his words. "Thank you Madame." He told the woman behind the counter taking his bags and leaving before the blonde could say more.

Outside Hagrid smiled at him with such kindness that it broke Harry's heart to think that people like the blonde in there could be cruel to this man. "All done Harry?" The man asked

Harry nodded. HE looked at the covered cage in Hagrid's hand. "What's that?" He asked

"It's a birthday present for you." Hagrid said holding out the cage.

Harry sat down his clothes and took the cage which was far heavier than he thought. He really did have tears in his eyes now. "Thank you. Thank you so much. For everything." Harry took off the over and inside was the single most beautiful bird he had ever seem. She was pure white with a light dusting of midnight speckles on her. Her golden eyes were open and seemed to stare right into him. Harry and the owl locked eyes for a long moment, he swore he could almost hear her thoughts. He then gently sat the cage aside and launched himself at Hagrid hugging the giant man. HE really did sob out several more thank yous. It yo a few minutes for Harry to calm down and let the man go.

Hagrid ruffled Harry's hair. "No problem Harry. I'm glad to do it for you. You're a good kind and so were your parents." The man told him.

Harry looked up to him in awe. He asked Hagrid to tell him a bit about his parents. Hagrid told him a little on their walk to their last stop. Ollivander's wands. Where inside Harry met another man who would change and shape his life from that moment on.

Mr. Ollivander as everyone knows enjoys startling his customers. He popped out from behind a shelf causing Harry to jump. The man was much as he was up until his death. Balding with a deeply wrinkled face, but a bright intelligence in his blue eyes that belied his age. For his was well over 100 when Harry first met him and nearer to 200 when he finally passed away.

The old man greeted Harry as he greeted all his customers. "Ah Mr. Potter, I was expecting you. I remember your parents. Dear Lily choose a 10 1/4 inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. James favored a mahogany wand, 11 inches, pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. . Will I say choose, but in-fact the wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter, not the other way round." he pulled out a measuring tape and the magical tape began measuring all of Harry. Not just his arms and legs but odd places like the gap between his eyebrows.

"Nanna." Margret interrupted the tale. She was Lady Potter's grand-daughter-in-law the life of their oldest grand son Patrick. "The tape isn't really measuring his body." She explained. Margret is now apprenticing under Ollivander's replacement. The man was just as kind and kooky as his predecessor. "The tape measures your magic. What type and how strongly it's expressed from various points of the body. That helps narrow down the search... most of the time. Some witches and wizards like Gramdpa are too well rounded and the tape isn't of much help." She explained

"Thank you Margret. I always wondered how that worked." Lady Potter replied. The woman smiled back at her. "Now back to the tale...

Eventually Ollivander called off the tape which immediately fell to the floor lifeless. Then began a long tiring series of wands. Every kind from each of the 3 different core types and all types of trees. From firm, to rigid, to swishy and even meek. Every combination of wand Ollivander could come up with. But each had the same result, failure. So out of pure desperation he tried a wand that he never wanted to find a home, one he had sat many a day debating on weather or not the world would be better off with that wand being destroyed. He had never been able to bring himself to dispose of the wand though. The moment he placed it in Harry's fingers though he regretted his weakness. The burst of sparks covered the sadness and glint of tears in the old mans eyes. He knew now that this wand would draw it's owner to its brother. He sent up a prayer hoping this child would be safe while at the same time giving Harry the only warning he could of things that may come.

Harry walked out of the wand shop holding the precious it of wood. He was of two minds about it. On one hand it was solid tangible proof he was a wizard, on the other it was connected to the wand that took his parents. He silently swore to himself as he sat in a room at the Leaky Cauldron that he would never be like Voldemort that he would use his wand, his power for good and only to help others. That night he had a fitful sleep broken by a bright green light and high cold laughter drowning out the sound of a woman's scream.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"That's how my dear husband came back into the magical world and how he met Griphook, Hedwig and Ollivander." Lady Potter told them.

"Nana?" One of her great-grand-daughters said. She was 11 and would head to Hogwarts this fall. "Was the owl Gramps familiar?"

Lady Potter smiled. "Yeas my dear she was and Harry loved her very much. But you will be hearing more about her as these stories go on. Now the next one should be obvious. Who has the 9 3/4 archway?" She asked

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: Cutting it there. I made Draco even more of an ass.

So sorry it's been so long since I have updated this. It's a bit sad and I haven't really had any ideas for it lately.


End file.
